barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Drosselmayer
Elizabeth Drosselmayer, '''or Aunt Drosselmayer''' to Clara and Tommy, her niece and nephew, is a character in ''Barbie in the Nutcracker''. Grandfather Drosselmayer is her uncle, and she is close to Clara. Story Elizabeth is Clara's aunt and sister of one of her parents, who are both deceased. She likes to go traveling, and when she went to see Clara she had just come back from China. There, she sailed on a junk, had her first rickshaw ride, and she danced with a prince. Her uncle thinks that Elizabeth has a negative effect on Clara and doesn't want Clara to go traveling like Elizabeth does. For Christmas, Elizabeth gives Tommy two army figures, and Clara a Nutcracker doll, but Tommy breaks moments after she unwraps it. Elizabeth and her uncle later check on Clara when she falls asleep with her Nutcracker in the parlor, and she says that Clara is grown up and should make her own decisions; he raised her well. When Clara wakes up after her dream, Elizabeth walks in with Eric, who she said was the son of a dear friend of hers, which could have been the King of Parthenia. She makes her uncle and Tommy leave the room so Clara and Eric can be alone together. Personality Elizabeth appears as brave woman, who likes travelling. She is a best friend for Clara, but her uncle tends to get worked up easily with Elizabeth; He says she plots against him. Elizabeth loves traveling and would like Clara to go with her, but Grandfather Drosselmayer doesn't want her to. Appearance Elizabeth has auburn hair and light, piercing green eyes. Beggining In beginning of movie, she wears a red long dress and a has her hair in a bun with two chopsticks. Her dress has a mandarin collar simalar to asian dresses which makes sense as she mentions that she has been travelling in asia. It has long bell shaped sleeves, the cuffs are wider at the bottom and lead to a piont near her middle finger. The front of the dress crosses over and buttons at the front and leads to a point at the back, it is also trimmed with a brown fabric in places. The skirt is full length and has an underlayer of an browney red fabric to match the trim on the bodice, this is gathered to give it a rumpled look. The top layer of fabric is the same red as the bodice and has a large scalloped edge twhich meets slightly to the left of the centre. This is trimmed with an orange braid wich goes upward and meetss at the seam of the bodice on the right panel of scalloped material. Ending In ending of movie, her hair is the same as before except it is styled without chopsticks. Her dress is simalar to the first dress in style, the shape of the skirt and bodice are the same. It is light blue in colour and has gold braiding and trims instead. The bodice again has a mandarin colar but has gold braiding along the edge which leads to the bust area, along the centre of the chest there are gold braids simalar to that of the nutcracker (militery or asian style). The sleeves are the same except that they are light blue and so is the bodice. The skirt is also the same as before but light blue with gold braid on the scalloped layer and a slightly darker blue on the gathered underskirt. Gallery 02barbienutcracker_159.jpg|First appearance of Aunt Elizabeth 02barbienutcracker_162.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth and Clara are good friends 02barbienutcracker_179.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth talks with Grandfather Drosselmayer 02barbienutcracker_180.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth in the evening 02barbienutcracker_243.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth talks with Clara 03barbienutcracker_011.jpg|Aunt's gift for Tommy 03barbienutcracker_017.jpg|Aunt's gift for Clara 20barbienutcracker_227.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth's appearance in the morning 20barbienutcracker_241.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth in the morning 20barbienutcracker_260.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth and son of her old friend 20barbienutcracker_291.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth taking Grandfather Drosselmayer away 20barbienutcracker_332.jpg|Aunt Elizabeth taking Tommy away Category:Barbie in the Nutcracker characters Category:Aunts